Angels
by The-Files-Keeper
Summary: Pansy Parkinson gets cruelly dumped by her boyfriend, Blaise Zambini. Draco Malfoy seems to be there to pick up the pieces. Until he shows his true colors.


**Blaise/Pansy/Draco**

**This takes place five years after the war and Pansy and Draco haven't dated since they were in seventh year. She's been dating Blaise for the past two years. Pansy is a lot nicer because she's been through a lot of horrible stuff that tames her. Originally I was going to have it Ron/Hermione/Draco but I figured in the end that this was a bit different than your average fanfic. I like different. **

**Angels**** –Within Temptation**

The tears spilled down Pansy's face as she led the Aurors and the near silent dementors to Malfoy Manor. They could not see them and even if they could, they wouldn't understand.

**Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.**

After Blaise had so heartlessly left her, Draco was there. He had held her while she cried and informed her that he had always known that he was no good. He spent time with her and mended her broken heart.

**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**

Growing up with Draco and having dated him years ago, she knew that he was a complete asshole when it came to women but maybe he had changed. He was so kind and friendly. He took care of her and even invited her to come stay at the Manor rather than the Leaky Cauldron while she was looking for a place of her own. Blaise had kicked her out of their apartment after he told her that she was gaining weight and that she was always selfish. He didn't seem to see that everything that she did was for him.

**I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.**

He didn't have any money but he still would take her places just to see them. He took her to Ireland, where they slept under the stars. He took her on a picnic in southern France. He bought her a book about a heroine who surpassed every obstacle with strength and perseverance.

**You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.**

He promised that no one would ever hurt again. That she could stay with him forever. That he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her. That she would never be alone. He showed her a life with happiness and passion around every corner.

**You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.**

But just like Blaise in the end, he manipulated her. Amused her and dragged her into his game as if she were a simple child. She followed him into the arena like a lap dog so he could show the world how good he was at his game. And for his grand finale, he crushed her.

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me** **Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**

The Malfoys had lost everything. Their Gringotts account was transferred to the Ministry's funds and they lost all property except the land that the Manor stood on. The Manor they were able to keep because no one would want to live in it after all the horrible things that had happened inside it. After the war, they were the most despise family in all of wizarding Britain. Lucius was put back in Azkaban, but Narcissa and Draco were free because Draco had been blackmailed into the circus. Two years later, Narcissa had died and wasn't able to see her husband leave Azkaban. Being away from him had weakened her along with the war.

**I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember**

"Blaise was right. You are pathetic."

"I don't understand."

"He didn't mention you being this stupid though. I thought you were cleverer than that, Pansy! I guess Blaise doesn't have that much going on either since he couldn't tell the difference. But you didn't see through my charm! I thought for sure it was translucent, at least! God, I can't even look at you! Did you think I loved you? Did you think I would never leave you?"

"You promised." She whispered, looking very small."

"And all my promises are truth, are they?" he sneered, standing over her cowering figure. He was practically glowing with vehemence. His grin was too wide, too twisted.

**The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.**

Pansy had contacted someone she never thought she would talk to ever again. Ron Weasley, Head of the Auror Department. What she could tell him was every dark thing about Draco's current doings and Malfoy Manor. She told him about Draco's current plans to start another Pure-Blood uprising. He was creating a group of new Death Eaters but he was still looking for a leader.

He asked Pansy why she was helping the Ministry. She had taken a deep breath and told him everything that had happened. Just the facts. Nothing too emotional. When she started having an anxiety attack, he sent in his wife, Hermione Granger to handle this. He didn't know if this would help, but he couldn't think of anything better to do (being Ron Weasley). Surprisingly, Pansy was able to cry into Hermione's shoulder without any qualms. Pansy spent many evenings with Hermione after that and they became quite good friends (after Pansy admitted that she had always been jealous of Hermione and that she was very sorry for having said such horrible things to and about her in the past).

**Now we have reached the end.  
This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.**

Ron sent in spies to see if Pansy wasn't just trying to stir up trouble. Apparently there were several meetings of dark purpose before he decided to have them all arrested at the next meeting. All the meetings were held deep in the woods where they thought they wouldn't be followed. The most current one was to be held in the Manor after much complaining. Which brings us back to the present.

**The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.**

The tears coursed silently down her cheeks as she led the parade of dementors and Aurors to the gates of the Manor and through the front garden. Nothing could be heard other than the rattling breath of the dementors. Ron was grimly marching with her and motioned for her to stop. He signaled the Aurors to follow him further into the house. The dementors wandered away from her and looked for better nearby prey to feed from. Pansy collapsed in the garden and listened to the shouts and the crashes, waiting for it to be over. Moments later, a dementor was summoned to the house to escort a certain Draco Malfoy to Azkaban.

**You showed me dreams,** **I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.**

The End


End file.
